The disclosed embodiments relate to the field of aircraft and more particularly the fuselage of transport aircraft.
More precisely, the disclosed embodiments address an aircraft fuselage in which the arrangement of the front landing gear on the forward section is suitable for reducing the portion of the fuselage necessary for the cockpit and for improving the aerodynamic behavior of the fuselage, and that can be adapted for the extreme forward portion of different types of aircraft.